


Lay your head down

by aerlinniel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Durincest, Fiki, I'm sorry in advance for writing this, M/M, Songfic, Spoilers, Tragedy, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform, lay your head down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerlinniel/pseuds/aerlinniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another sound was heard then. Another shout, this one filled with pain. Barely a second after the sound of another body falling was heard. My eyes filled with tears as I realised what this meant. We had been surrounded by orcs when I had fallen. This couldn't be true. This just couldn't be true. My eyes widened, "Fili" I said, feeling horror invade me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay your head down

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but to write this fanfic after seeing a post on tumblr displaying an image of Fili and Kili dying and with the song 'Lay your head down' in it. Therefore here you have! (I'm sorry for writing something for this tragic moment before the third movie comes out).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘the hobbit’ or any of its characters, nor do I own this song.

The odour of blood was already thick in the air when I felt myself being pierced with a blade. I was surrounded by countless of corpses, many of them still warm. I fell onto my knees, unable to ignore the acute pain that was quickly extending through my body and the warm feeling of blood falling from the freshly made wound as the realisation that I had failed to protect my uncle hit me. I had failed. I had failed to protect him. What would happen now? Had we come this far for… this? 

I felt my body hit the ground. “N-no” I muttered, as I tried to get up without any success. I couldn’t fall here! I still had things to do! Fili was still fighting! I coughed, feeling the bitter taste of blood on my lips. I heard a shout, but was unable to distinguish what was being said, only the unique voice of my older brother. “Fili” I said with barely a whisper.

I felt dizzy, as if in a dream. Everything was blurry, unreal. I felt sick, and the urge to vomit was quickly rising. I turned around and tried to lift myself from the ground. I had to fight besides my brother! I gave into the urge, feeling weak due to the pain, and found myself vomiting the same red substance that was falling from the wound that had caused me to fall. The bitter taste, almost intoxicating, was everywhere. 

Another sound was heard then. Another shout, this one filled with pain. Barely a second after the sound of another body falling was heard. My eyes filled with tears as I realised what this meant. We had been surrounded by orcs when I had fallen. This couldn’t be true. This just couldn’t be true. I turned around, trying to focus on the still blurry shapes around me. Many were retreating, but there was someone lying on the ground, struggling to get up. 

“Fili” I said weakly again. I would recognise my brother anywhere, no matter the condition in which he was in. I focused the rest of my energies in moving towards him. I crawled and crawled, trying to ignore my own pain and the remaining metalling taste in my mouth. 

I reached him after what felt like ages, but could have only been a minute or two, perhaps seconds. He was there, lying at the very centre of a pool of his own blood, a pool of crimson which was emanating from his body. He was coughing, spluttering blood all over his face and locks of hair, which still were braided so neatly. His skin was of a deathly pale colour, a colour that I was sure that was much like the one that my own skin had now. I felt the tears that had been forming in my eyes start to fall. He was dying, just like I was. 

After an inhumane effort I managed to move so that I was lying on top of him, with one of my hands grasping one of his own. I could barely feel him, numb as I was. I repeated his name, as if hoping that doing this would somehow avoid his now certain destiny. He moved slightly so he was looking at me, and raised his other hand to stroke my face. He was wearing a sad smile, and I could see the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. 

“Shh, don’t cry” he said weakly as he maintained that smile. 

“Don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me!” I just answered. “Everything will be alright! I promise it will! We will live together for the rest of our days, at Erebor, you’ll see! Just don’t leave me!” I said, chocking a sob. Denying the obvious and desperately hoping that someone would come to save him, to save us. Fili smiled even more sadly, and I closed my eyes. Wanting to not be able to see anything of what was going on.

“Sing to me softly, your tales of woe, I’ll cradle you closely, I-” I suddenly heard. 

I opened my eyes again and looked at my brother, whose hand still was running through my skin as he started coughing that crimson substance again. My eyes watered even more as I recognised the lullaby that my mother had sung to us when we were children, and that later we had both sung to each other.

“-won’t let go. I’ll speak to you gently, of what-” he finished saying, taking a breath in right before the coughing resumed. He managed then to add a few more words in, before this continued “-I know, don’t you cry”.

I couldn’t hold it back this time, and cried openly. Placing my forehead right on top of his and closing my eyes again, trying to bite back the tears. I wanted to say something, anything, but no words came out of my mouth. 

He opened his mouth again, trying to continue singing the song, but this time he was unable to continue it. Such was his state. It didn’t take long before he went limp and his breathing stopped, before his life went away and he was dead. I opened my eyes as I failed to chock a sob again, looking at the now lifeless body of my brother. I bumped my forehead against his several times, wishing for him to wake up. 

“Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me” I muttered over and over again, knowing how futile my actions were. 

Numbness continued taking over me, and I knew that it wouldn’t be long until the darkness took me away as well. I let myself rest against the body of my brother and allowed myself to feel his skin and hair again. This couldn’t be happening. It just couldn’t be happening. This had to be a dream, one that I would wake up from any moment from now. I traced his features and his lips with my fingers, feeling weaker. 

“Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me” I whispered, feeling the cold brush of death against my skin.


End file.
